Dreams and Recollections
by depression76
Summary: Haruka thought back of the fight that had torn her away from her love. will her heart will be able to move on?


**Dreams and Recollections**

**Author's Notes: **At last I decided to write my first oneshot. I never was able to write oneshots, u know? By the way, forgive me but it will be quite sometime till I update 'Your World and Mine'. It's the usual writer's block…but I assure u, I already get the general idea, it's just that after some sets of exams, the mood to write evaporated for some unknown reason. Huhu…but if u R/R I might update sooner! wink wink . so, then, just scroll down n read.

---

Haruka buried her face in her hands, silently cursing about life in her head.

"Why does it had to happen?" her hands balled to fists as it grasps her head in a frustrated way. Her eyes snapped open and caught the shattered photo frame just a way beside her.

"Michiru…" her mind urges her to get the photo and put it back in a new frame. In a moment's anger she had threw the photo and regretted her action later. The photo was precious to her…and so was the smiling girl with the flowing aqua-hair. So happy was the times the Racer had spent with her…

But all those have gone now.

Lately, Haruka and Michiru's delicate relationship has been filled with squabbles and silly little fights. She don't know why, but no matter what the racer did, Michiru seems to always get mad at her. Finally both of them cracked and had a row. A long and ferocious row at that one too.

"Why? Why do you have to be so…so stupid?!" Michiru had shouted from halfway across the room. She was in tears, sad tears and angry tears.

"me? It was YOU that had to leave me with those press alone!" Haruka was frustrated. This afternoon, both of them held a press conference, trying to clear a rumor about the two of them breaking up because of a third person. In the middle of the conference Michiru fled when a particular question was said to her.

"you were avoiding their questions!!" Haruka bellowed back before Michiru had the chance to retort "tell me, Michiru, did you really sleep with someone else behind my back?"

In 3 strides Michiru crosses the room and swiftly slapping across Haruka's face with all the strength she could muster.

"Don't you dare accuse me of such things!" Angry tears glistened on those hurt blue orbs. Haruka's eyes were filled with instant hurt and jealousy.

"Fine" the tomboy said shortly and in no time at all, she had packed her clothes and her precious belongings in a sport bag.

"Fine, I'm leaving" she said in a cold voice, her teal eyes pierced Michiru's heart so much that the violinist felt like dying then. With a slam of the door the racer had left Michiru behind in tears. Putting their relationship on hold and making it more confusing then ever.

---

"Dammit…" even though 7 days had passed, Haruka never had gotten over their parting that night. She was always playing it back in her mind, cursing and cursing herself for her selfish actions and wished everything to go back to normal. She wanted Michiru back. Badly.

Without her, it's never been the same. Their parting also affected her racing, it seems like she tends to zone off when left by herself. All contact was lost since that day…pride has put itself on Haruka's front.

Grabbing the remote savagely, Haruka fiddled through the channels, trying to find something that'll take her mind off the aqua-haired girl. But slight live entertainment news seems to be mocking at her.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, finally it's the date for Kaioh Michiru's first press conference after last week's chaos. And from what we heard is that she is bringing someone along with her now- wait a second. Is that her?" _the reported suddenly started running towards a bundling crowd.

"_yes it IS her, and OH MY GOD. Is that Seiya Kou with her?"_ Blade seems to pierce through Haruka's heart as she stares petrified at the set. There was the girl in her dreams in the last 24/7. Michiru was looking more beautiful than ever. It looks like she'd never been in that agonizing crying state last week. Haruka's green eyes never left Michiru's figure as the violinist took her seat before all the microphones with a grinning and an absolutely glowing Seiya dropping to the seat beside her.

Despite all the gloom, Haruka really want nothing more than to throw Seiya to a pile of cow droppings right at this moment.

But all her plans of attempts in killing Seiya disappeared when Michiru opened the conference.

"_Kaioh-san, is it true that you and Tenoh-san have broken up for good?"_

Haruka saw Michiru twitched for a moment before the girl took deep breaths and answered the question _"Yes. We have"_

This hurt the racer's heart more than anything else that had happened. This had torn her broken heart in pieces.

The aqua-haired girl had now officially ended their relationship. There is nothing more the racer can do about it.

Gasps of surprise filled the bundle of news reporter as the cameras clicked at Seiya and Michiru.

"_S-so, a-are you now single?" _another news reported seems to choke back in tears at the devastating news as she looked straight at Michiru's unreadable eyes. But instead of her, Seiya had chosen to answer the question.

"Don't worry people, because Kaioh Michiru-san and I are now dating! Have no fear, but I wont let anything saddens her like that Tenoh did" a slightly happier noise filled the crowd, but it's slightly smaller than the gasps that appeared at the news that Michiru and Haruka had broken up. Seiya grinned and put his arm around Michiru as both of them stood up to pose for the reporters. Michiru posed unsmilingly while Seiya was positively glowing.

Cant take it anymore, Haruka threw the remote at the TV set and heard the screen exploded by the contact.

The room grew darker and more silent as night slowly took over from day, leaving Haruka more miserable than ever. Hating the silence as much as she hates herself, she turns on the radio. Her right hand grasp a thick dictionary to throw at the radio if it mocks her even more. But the song that blared out of the speakers somehow calms her raging heart.

_You, do you remember me?_

_Like I remember you?_

_When you spend your life going back in your mind to the time_

_Coz I, I walk the streets alone_

_I hate bein' on my own_

_And everyone can see that_

_I really felt like what I'm going through now_

_Thinking 'bout you with somebody else_

The past painful memories washed over Haruka who had dropped the dictionary and gripping her hair once again. She let the song filled her soul, washing away the rage. And only leaving the guilt to rot.

_Somebody wants you_

_Somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that someday you will see_

_That somebody's me…_

Realization dawned on the blonde racer as sobs started to fill the room. She might have been very melancholic right now, but she doesn't care. She wants to scream out to the world.

_How…how could we go wrong?_

_And I pray at night that our path will cross_

_What we had isn't lost_

_Coz you're always in my past_

_#chorus_

Haruka understood what she had to do now. She had to move on. She will have to try and forget about the violinist. Michiru is happier with Seiya than holding on to a lose thread that was her. She can't keep looking back to the past, she also have a future to live up too. Even though after the violinist had gone from her life, the racer doesn't care a crap about what her future holds anymore.

_You will always be in my life_

_Even if I'm not in your life_

_It's in my memory_

_You…when you remember me…_

_And before you set me free…_

_Listen please…_

_#chorus_

The song ended at the same time the racer had finally let go. Putting Michiru behind was a hard thing to do, since the violinist was practically a part of her soul. Yet she can't keep torturing her heart like this.

Tilting back her head on the couch, she let her golden bangs covered her eyes. She knows what she had to do.

"Sayonara…Michiru…"

And with the last droplet of tear trickling down her face, the racer's heart had finally moved on.

---

**A/N: **A sudden blackout erased half the original script. But heck, I tried my best to re-write it again. Forgive me if it's not like what you expect it to be…I like the original ending better TT (sobs). Rather than happy ending, I want to write a sad ending, just like what I'm feeling at the moment.

Either way, R/R please and thank you!


End file.
